Braids
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: "I'm not cute. I'm fierce." "Fiercely cute." Camilla/Hinoka. Implied adult themes. One-shot. More of a drabble than anything, really.


Hinoka felt herself pouting as fingers tugged at her hair. She pressed her bandage-encased arm further into her stomach.

It wasn't a bad wound. More of a scratch, really, but it was enough to keep Hinoka off the battlefield. Sakura refused to heal it just to have her big sister do some daring, heroic move that ended in her getting chopped up again. The pegasus warrior had looked to her girlfriend for help, but Camilla agreed with Sakura.

"Not so hard," Hinoka complained when Camilla tugged at her hair a tad too roughly.

"Sorry," she said, immediately running a soothing palm over Hinoka's scalp. "I guess I got so excited to play with my darling Hinoka's hair that I forgot to control my own strength." There wasn't much hair to braid, but Camilla somehow found a way. Being allowed to play with her darling girlfriend's beautiful red hair only happened so often, and she always made the most of it.

Hinoka grumbled, though the fingers scratching over her hair did feel nice.

"It isn't fair. _I_ should be out there, protecting them," Hinoka had whined (though she wouldn't admit doing so afterward) when Sakura had left alongside Xander and Leo to help Corrin with the charge.

"Not everything's fair in love and war," Camilla had purred, wrapping an arm around the shorter woman and nuzzling the top of her head. "But at least you have me with you, my beautiful Hinoka. I've already gotten a wonderful day planned out."

And that's how Hinoka ended up with her girlfriend's hands in her hair.

They'd brushed down their mounts, taking extra care in the bright red gashes an Camilla's wyren. She had to help the redhead clean her pegasus. (Having an immobile hand was getting quite taxing.) Then they took a bath together (also hard with an immobile hand), had tea in the shorter woman's tent, before settling down in Camilla's so that she could mess with her hair.

Hinoka leaned back against Camilla with a sigh. The lavender-haired woman had to take her hands away, before repositioning herself so that one arm wrapped around Hinoka's waist and the other was in her hair.

"Do you think they're alright?" Hinoka asked. "I don't doubt Kaze or Silas about protecting Corrin, and same with Saizou and Kagerou, but Sakura–I usually have her back. Corrin didn't take Hana, and Subaki just wedded Luna, so his attention might stray…"

Camilla giggled. "You're cute, what with how much you care about your siblings, Miss Ice Queen," she teased, using one of the many childhood nicknames Takumi (also benched, with a broken leg) had bestowed upon her when they were little.

"I'm not _cute_. I'm fierce."

"Fiercely cute," Camilla stated, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "But, really, my dear Hinoka, you mustn't worry so. Leo's been giving Sakura classes, and Luna can take care of herself. I also told Belka to keep an eye out for her, if that makes you feel better."

Hinoka pulled away slightly. "Really?"

The wyren rider used this newfound space between them to pick up braiding again. "Hmm-Mmm."

The shorter woman craned her neck so that she could plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, long and hard. "Thank you," she muttered, ducking her head as her cheeks burned as red as her hair at her own sudden, vulgar act. She's reminded of how she used to awkwardly flirt with the other princess. Somehow, her mouth found the lavender-haired woman's shoulder.

"Your welcome, my caring, cute Hinoka," Camilla hummed. "There." She took her hands away from her hair, picking up an elegant mirror so that Hinoka could see the knot on top of her head. The redhead was always perplexed. _She_ couldn't get her unruly hair to do that.

As easily as if the pegasus warrior were a child, Camilla gathered Hinoka up and set her fully on her lap, mindful of her injured arm. She's at the perfect height, so that her head was pillowed on Camilla's, er, _assets_. She felt her face burning again as the other princess urged her further against her body.

Camilla cuddled her for a moment, slowly running a hand up and down her back, before saying, "I have nothing else planned for the day. What does my dear Hinoka suggest?"

The hand on her back was her downfall. Camilla _knew_ that rubbing her back always lulled her to sleep like a baby. (Especially since she _had_ been a baby when her father had found this way to get her to rest.) Hinoka knew that Camilla had planned a nap.

Hinoka yawned, her eyelids dropping. "I don't know," she mumbled. "A nap, maybe…?"

"What a great idea!" the wyren rider said, like she _hadn't_ known that would be the other princess's answer. Her palm dug into that one spot that made Hinoka purr.

The redhead nuzzled further into her girlfriend, bringing her legs closer to her chest. She grasped sleepily at Camilla's shirt and pressed her lips to her neck.

"You're so _cute_ when you're sleepy."

"I'm not cute," Hinoka mumbled, but, really, she didn't mind.

 **AN:** **So, um…I started shipping all the Nohr/Hoshido counterparts together. Hard. Seriously hard. They're all gay for each other, and no one can convince me otherwise. I'm open for other ships for them when I learn more about the other characters (Mozume, Rinkah, Leo, and Zero already seem like the kind of people I'm going to ship with** _ **everyone**_ **(in their age range *cough*Mozume*cough*)), but these are** _ **the OTPs**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise. This is clearly fan fiction siNCE CAMILLA AND HINOKA (AND TAKUMI AND LEO, AND XANDER AND RYOMA, AND SAKURA AND ELISE, BUT ONLY SAKURA IS IN THIS FIC SO THEY AREN'T THE FOCUS) CAN'T S-SUPPORT WHY.**

 **This was not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Please inform me if you spot any errors so I may fix them.**

 **Constructive criticism welcome, and reviews make my day!**


End file.
